Golden Wings
by KDMOSP
Summary: You have the beautiful white dress you love to twirl in with sparkles and glitter, and pretty white ballet shoes; your blonde hair cascades down your back in tiny ringlets, and you have a tiny, sometimes crocked halo that hovers just above your head. Today is special- today someone comes home to heaven.


**AN: This is a character death story- but there really is no detail given. I want it to focus on the beauty of life, and what may await us after. Read into this as you will; see what you will- and enjoy.**

Today is the day- the day you have been preparing for for what seems like an eternity. Today is the day you get the golden wings- the much coveted golden wings. Few are able to earn them; only those with a certain drive, a certain passion, and a certain humanistic quality that still beats inside you. Even though you are no longer human; no you are something much better- because you are an angel.

You have the beautiful white dress you love to twirl in with sparkles and glitter, and pretty white ballet shoes; your blonde hair cascades down your back in tiny ringlets, and you have a tiny, sometimes crocked halo that hovers just above your head.

And today, you want to make sure you look more beautiful than you ever have in the past; because today is such a special day.

For today, you get to bring someone forever home.

You've practiced as hard as you can, how you will hold their hand and smile as you dance with them into heaven's light, you've practiced your smile, and your laughter, and your voice. You've practiced the words you will use, and the toys you will share.

You have practiced everything.

But now, as the time approaches, your tummy starts hurting, and you are nervous. Whatever are you going to do? You look up and see the golden wings ready for you to wear, but you only get them if you do a really good job!

Oh! But what if you mess up? What if you forget how to do something, or hold the wrong hand, or- there are so many ors that you want to run away.

And you do- you run as far as your tiny feet will carry you- you keep running and running. Not ever sure what you are running from.

You know there is nothing to fear here, that nothing can hurt you and as the realization hits you, you slow down and squish your eyes shut. When you open them, a bubble fountain has appeared and you giggle with delight as you rush towards it.

You playfully jump in and instantly your worry is gone; you play and giggle and laugh- everything a four year old is supposed to do; and you are so lucky because you are called a "forever four." You will never age beyond four- and if being four forever means playing with bubbles and pretty dresses then you are happy with it.

The bubbles turn to rainbow colors and you squeal even louder as the pinks and purples fly around you and pop on your tiny nose. Now, the bubbles all seem to be flying up and you close your eyes as you feel the slight breeze brush against your body.

"Z?" You open your eyes and see a nice looking man calling you over. He has a sense of peace about him, and you have heard stories about this man. With a smile you skip over and sit on his lap.

"Are you scared?" He asks and brushes your hair away from your face.

"Yes." You tell him truthfully, playing with your white gown.

"That's okay; I think I would be scared too." He smiles.

You look into his eyes and ask "are you the one who made the bubbles?"

"I did. I made them for you, did you have fun?"

You giggle and nod. "Yes! The pink ones were my favorite."

He grins and places you down. "Are you ready to earn your golden wings?"

You shrink back. "I don't think I can do it." You whisper.

"I think you can." He takes your hand and walks with you over the fluffy white clouds. "Because very soon, you go get to meet a very special lady and bring her home. And I think she is going to be very happy to see you."

"What's her name?" You ask and gasp when he whispers in your ear. "Really?" You jump up and down as he leads you somewhere.

You aren't really sure where, but know this place isn't home. It smells different, there are sounds everywhere, people shouting, and machines making a lot of noise.

But suddenly, you see something in the middle, a bed. It is surrounded by adults and they have red all over them. You push through and see the lady on the bed; her eyes are closed and her lips look blue.

"Hey!" You walk over and take her hand, "hey- wanna play?" You don't know how, but you just know what to do. "C'mon," you shake her hand and smile when she begins to follow you. You pass a lot of grownups, many are wearing weird shirts with big yellow letters on them. But they don't pay you or your friend any attention.

You lead the lady through the masses and up. It's the only way you can describe it, "this way!" you tell her excitedly and soon, you feel the warmth that signals you are back home.

When you turn around, the man from the bubbles is back with you and the lady. He is talking and you hear the words "JJ" thrown out, but it doesn't matter because suddenly you gasp!

In the mirror, right behind you, you see something. You twirl a few times to make sure they are really there, and your blue eyes are huge as you stare in wonderment. You did it! You got your golden wings and you turn and run to the lady that the bubble man had just called "JJ."

You leap into her arms and inhale her scent. Suddenly you remember her, you remember her voice, her smell, her love. And as tears run down your small cheek, you throw yourself into her chest. "Momma." And you stay there, in her arms, wrapped protectively as you remain forever four.


End file.
